civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Enginseer's Leadership Reformation
Leadership Reformation is a mod designed to add greater complexity to warfare. Introducing a system where Great Generals and Great Admirals are desired greatly in which they can provide unique combat promotions that can be leveled up while also allowing these Great People to be useful even during peacetime. This mod recommends Gazebo's Community PatchCommunity Patch because without the mod, you would have access to 3 less promotions and a lack of ideological promotions. However, the mod also prevents Legendary Generals from building citadels. If you use the Enhanced User InterfaceEnhanced User Interface, Cut the UnitPanel.lua in Documents\My Games\Sid Meier's Civilization 5\MODS\Leadership Reformation\LUA\ClickHereIfEUI into the Documents\My Games\Sid Meier's Civilization 5\MODS\Leadership Reformation\LUA. If you are successful, then you should have replaced it. Config XPRequiredForLevel2 = 20 XPRequiredForLevel3 = 50 XPEarnedAdjacentTile = 3 XPEarned2ndTileAway = 2 XPEarned3rdTileAway = 1 XPEarned4thTileAway = 1 CityYieldTraits = true * XPRequiredForLevel2: How many melee kills are needed for a Great General/Admiral to hit tier 2. This XP is also modified by gamespeed. * XPRequiredForLevel3: How many melee kills are needed for a Great General/Admiral to hit tier 3. This XP is also modified by gamespeed. * XPEarnedAdjacentTile: XP received for an enemy melee kill that was adjacent to the Great General/Admiral. * XPEarned2ndTileAway: XP received for an enemy melee kill that was two tiles away from a Great General/Admiral. * XPEarned3rdTileAway: XP received for an enemy melee kill that was three tiles away from a Great General/Admiral. * XPEarned4thTileAway: XP received for an enemy melee kill that was four tiles away from a Great General/Admiral. * CityYieldTraits: If true, Great Generals/Admirals have a chance to spawn with national city yields for either non-coastal/coastal cities respectively. How does it work? Each Great General or Great Admiral born has a chance to be spawned with a random promotion which may be considered legendary and powerful, regular with ordinary experience, or unfavorable at certain situations. This promotion can spread to nearby land/naval units respectively up to 2 tiles. This promotion can be leveled up through only nearby enemy melee kills, meaning melee units will only be able to earn experience for the tactician, but ranged units are still able to benefit somewhat from any promotions that applies to them. Also, generals/admirals are only able to earn experience for corresponding promoted units. Meaning a Legion with the Cowardly promotion who had just killed an enemy may only earn experience for his Great General with the Cowardly promotion. *What are my chances?* Promotions List Compatibility This mod replaces the UnitPanel.lua. Scroll to the top of the page to see how you can make EUI compatible with this mod. This mod should be really flexible with everything that doesn't modify Great Generals or Great Admirals (This doesn't mean unique Great Generals and Great Admirals can't be compatible, they should be automatically!) Other than that, the mod is compatible with almost every mod. Credits *Author: Enginseer *Artwork: Enginseer *Design: LeeS (major code adapted from Rome Scipio mod and assisted me in making this mod possible) References